


yours to use

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss Fetish, Public Blow Jobs, Public Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: Goro deserves this; he's brought it all upon himself.  He had been inattentive, letting a weak shadow get the better of him with a brainwashing spell that he could have easily avoided.Akira has to remind Goro who he should be taking orders from.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	yours to use

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not for everyone. 
> 
> Please read the tags.

Goro whines as Akira slams him against the damp brick wall on the side of Leblanc. Their relationship had been a ‘behind closed doors’ arrangement from day one, but it seems that Akira isn’t in the mood for waiting tonight.

This is the closest thing they’ve had to normal human interaction since they left Mementos over an hour ago. Akira had ignored all of Goro’s pathetic whimpers and whines for the duration of their journey back to Yongen, choosing to look out of the window whilst Goro had kneaded his cock through the thin material of his school pants, not caring who was watching. Even in the middle of an argument, Goro couldn’t keep his hands to himself, always so eager to please.

Goro deserves this; he's brought it all upon himself. He had been inattentive, letting a weak shadow get the better of him with a brainwashing spell that he could have easily avoided. What had originally started as a fairly simple, run of the mill battle ended with Akira and Ryuji finishing off the shadow alone, while the rest of the Phantom Thieves held Goro down and stopped him from carrying out his incredibly vocal plans of plunging his sword deep into Akira’s gut or ripping his throat out with his teeth.

Goro mewls and wraps his arms around Akira’s neck. “Tell me what I have to do, Akira,” he pleads, voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve apologised. I was careless, and it should never have happened in the first place, but please, tell me what I have to do to make it right. You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

Akira looks off the side and chooses not to respond. This is all part of the punishment and Goro knows that.

“I _belong_ to you, Akira. This”—he takes one of Akira’s hands and presses it against the obvious bulge in the front of his pants, rolling his hips forward in an attempt to chase any stimulation he can get before Akira can think about taking it all away from him—“belongs to you.”

“You are so fucking needy,” Akira says as he gives in and unbuttons Goro’s pants with a groan, pulling the zipper down as far as it’ll go to expose his plain white briefs to the entirety of Yongen-Jaya, should they choose to come and see it. Why wouldn’t they want to though? 

Akira spends so much of his time thinking about showing Goro off to anyone willing to look. He thinks about parading him around the busiest streets of Tokyo wearing nothing but a collar and dozens of bruises made lovingly by Akira’s own mouth and hands, or live streaming himself cumming all over Goro until he has nothing left, his seed dripping from every inch of Goro’s skin and hair. 

He wants the world to know that Goro Akechi is his. 

“Are you going to fuck me, Akira? I could turn around, and you could fuck me right here. You know I’d let you, right?” Goro moans as he lets his head fall back against the decaying brick wall behind him. “Sakura-san and the gremlin live right around the corner, don’t they? Let’s show them how well your rehabilitation is going. We can show them and everyone else in this city that I’m yours.”

Akira pulls at the waistband of Goro’s underwear and growls at the sight. Goro is _so_ fucking hard, cock laying flat against his smooth stomach with a pool of precum already gathered at the tip. Running a finger over and around Goro’s foreskin, Akira gathers as much seed as he can, before holding up his finger in front of Goro’s face. Of course, Goro graciously accepts, lapping at the end of Akira’s finger before taking the entire thing into his mouth, groaning as the taste of himself fills his senses.

Akira can’t get these thoughts out of his head. He’s been thinking about the same thing for weeks now, and he’s not going to be able to hold back for much longer, especially when Goro’s running his mouth like that.

_I belong to you, Akira._

_We can show them and everyone else in this city that I’m yours._

Akira pulls his own pants and underwear down over his hips, just far enough that his legs are still mostly covered, his cock resting heavily on the waistband of his boxer briefs. “I have to do this. You’re driving me crazy,” he moans. “I just— _fuck_ —I need to do this. I have to get this out of my system, or else I’m going to lose it.”

Akira tugs down Goro’s briefs and aims directly at his trembling length. With the help of the cool evening wind, it only takes a few deep breaths before it’s happening.

Goro gasps as the first squirts of Akira’s piss come into contact with his skin, running down his length and into the thick patch of pubic hair at the base of his cock. Neither of them knows what to say as they watch Goro’s pants become damper and damper, dozens of individual piss tracks running down both of his legs like veins. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Goro gasps, feeling the warmth spread all the way down to the soles of his feet. He rocks forward and his cock jumps at the sensation of liquid heat sloshing around his toes.

He needs to be covered.

He needs to feel it everywhere.

He needs to please Akira.

He needs more.

Akira watches in awe as Goro slides down the wall until he’s kneeling in a puddle that definitely wasn’t there a minute ago. Once he’s settled, Goro reaches for Akira’s dick and takes control. He aims the stream onto his neck, letting Akira’s piss seep into the collar of his shirt and coat his entire torso, any stray drips falling down to his already wrecked pants. 

It feels like hours have passed when Goro realises that the stream is beginning to taper off. He tips his head forward and attempts to douse his head and hair with what little Akira has left to reward him with. Akira’s cock twitches in Goro’s hand as the last traces of piss run down his face and drip off his chin, adding to the filth he’s already sitting in.

Goro leans forward and runs his tongue along Akira’s firming length before taking the fat head into his mouth. An almost inhuman groan escapes him as soon as his mind registers a taste that definitely is not cum. It’s earthy, and it’s raw, and it’s _Akira_. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get enough of this. He craves the taste, the heat, and the smell of Akira, and he wants it with him all the time. Now he just needs Akira to shove his cock in all of his holes and pump him full of it, claiming him inside and out.

Goro relaxes his jaw and places his hands on Akira’s ass, encouraging him to move forward and fuck his mouth. Akira immediately begins moving, the head of his cock nudging the back of Goro’s throat with every relentless thrust. 

“You are _so_ fucking good,” Akira groans, tossing his head back as he begins to lose control of his trusts, hips moving on their own accord. " _God_ , it’s like you were made for me. I—I’m not going to last.”

It isn’t long before Akira has to grab a handful of Goro’s hair to get him off of his dick, groaning as spurt after spurt of cum lands all over his boyfriends already defiled face. He’s never seen anything more perfect in his entire life.

Akira leans down and sighs, running one hand through Goro’s still damp hair and using the other to wipe away a glob of cum that’s hanging off some of his eyelashes. “You are _such_ a good boy,” he whispers as he places a kiss on Goro’s forehead. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Just let me have another minute,” Goro replies, rubbing his cheek against the palm of Akira's hand. “I was thinking that we could maybe go for a walk.”


End file.
